


The Apple of My Eye

by biographicalnonsense



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottomianos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Smut, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biographicalnonsense/pseuds/biographicalnonsense
Summary: Traditions are all fun and games until your in an intercultural relationship and you forget mentioning said tradition to your partner.or alternativelyThe time Damen wanted to get engaged and accidentally gave Laurent a black eye in and the aftermath.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	The Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moridad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moridad/gifts).



> Phew, this was a ride. After trying to come up with something serious and angsty for about 2 months I stumbled over an article on Ancient Greek proposals and this idea was born.  
> Writing this was actually more fun than I would've thought, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

The Akielon afternoon sun warmed Damen’s skin as he laid sprawled out on the cushions. His lover sat against the trunk of one of the orange trees, using the shade to protect his fair skin from burning as it often tended to do.

It had been some time ever since Laurent ascended to the throne and moments like these had only gotten more scarce, with both of them needed for a ridiculous amount of affairs. 

After months of arguing Damen had finally won Laurent over to use the summer games as an excuse to travel down to Ios and take some time off. In the end, they were still doing their royal duty by showing their faces at important events. 

A weak breeze went through Laurent’s hair, making him brush it back out of his face with slender fingers so he could keep reading his book. 

Once again Damen was reminded there would never be another one for him and he reached into the picnic basket he had let be prepared. Marriage usually was an institution made for men and women, meant to found a family, and yet there were some men who decided to take this road with a man. 

It was unheard of for a king to be one of those men but Damen had no other choice. His heart longed to shout his love from the balconies, to show everyone they would never part. 

Cool metal hit his skin as his fingers found the gold plated apple he had commissioned. Damen could feel his chest tighten despite himself. 

Most of the time he didn’t doubt Laurent’s love, not when he had figured out it was the little things that Laurent showed it with. Little things like taking care of Damen’s letters while he was at a meeting, massaging Damen’s hand under the table when they did have meetings together for once, or simply stealing quick glances and kisses whenever they crossed paths on a busy day. 

However, Damen doubted there was any man who wouldn’t feel unsure of their loved ones answer when they were about to do what he intended to. 

“Lover?”, he warned Laurent softly and tossed the apple even before his lover had a chance to look up from his book. 

In hindsight, Damen should’ve known Laurent wasn’t that easily pulled out of the world he built himself whenever he was reading. There was a dull thump when the apple hit Laurent’s temple. 

Still, it hurt when Laurent didn’t catch when he didn’t agree. It hurt even more when his blue eyes turned icy and furrowed. 

“Ouch. You know you could’ve just tapped my arm, giant animal. You didn’t have to get violent.”, Laurent’s beautiful face turned into a scowl, and Damen’s hand darted forward to grab the apple back. 

“Forgive me. I meant to shoot off some fruit for us.”, he mumbled and put the apple back into the basket. Best to pretend this disaster had never happened if Laurent so obviously didn’t feel the same way anymore. 

“You’re insufferable.”, Laurent sighed but the scowl was washed away by a smile as he set aside his book. There was a bright red spot where the apple had hit him, all too prominent of a reminder against his pale skin. 

Swallowing down the bitter humiliation Damen reached out to run his thumb over the bruise that was already forming. Even if Laurent didn’t want to promise himself, he would always remain the one thing worth caring for. 

Laurent’s nose scrunched as he grimaced in that way it always did when he tried to play something off. Trying to make amends Damen leaned in to leave a kiss on the crease that had formed. 

“We should have Paschal take a look.”, he said softly as he pulled away again but Laurent’s soft fingers were on his shoulder, holding him back simply with their presence.

“I’m fine, I promise. I’d rather have you make it up to me.”, his voice was barely there, like the wind running through the trees around them and yet Damen was helpless to it pulling him in.

His body moved closer almost automatically, a bit more careful than usual so he wouldn’t squeeze Laurent with his weight when he was already injured. All of a sudden Laurent’s hands were in his hair, running through the curls and his legs fell open with a grace that nobody else would’ve been able to replicate.

Once Damen managed to look up at Laurent’s face again he was met by one of those smirks that told him he had already lost whatever game Laurent intended to play. 

He reached out to undo the pin keeping Laurent’s chiton together but before he even got a chance to do that Laurent grabbed his wrists and shook his head.

“You wouldn’t want me to burn in the sun too.”, he feigned offense and slowly lifted up the hem of his chiton. It was that moment that Damen understood and he shimmied back a little.

Hopefully, Laurent’s pretty moans would make him forget about the previous ignominy. It was really the only logical thing to do.

\--------------

Paschal had tended to Laurent’s bruise and assured him he would heal up over the course of the next couple of weeks. But while Laurent’s face was getting better each day Damen only seemed to grow more distant.

The changes to Damen’s usual mannerisms were minimal, still, Laurent noticed. His touch lost some of its confidence, talks about their future were dodged and his bottom lip pushed forward into a pout when he didn’t notice Laurent looking.

Damen was obviously sulking. Any attempt to confront him ended with Damen on his knees and Laurent forgetting that he was trying to investigate. 

After about a week of failed attempts, Laurent eventually gave up and decided to pursue a different strategy. Since Damen wasn’t about to tell him what was going on he would find out elsewhere.

It proved a challenge to get Nikandros alone but eventually, Laurent managed. Granted, he would’ve preferred this conversation to not be held in the middle of the hallway but it had to do. 

Nikandros furrowed his brows at him, obviously discontented to be held up on his way to the training grounds. 

“What?”, he asked bluntly, even after all this time the two of them had barely warmed up to each other.

If Laurent had any other choice he would’ve taken it but alas Nikandros was the best way into Damen’s head.

“I need your advice.”, Laurent mumbled. It still pained him to admit he needed anyone’s advice, let alone that of Nikandros.

There was a pause in which Nikandros’ face started distorting a little. Laurent almost feared he was having one of those manic fits.

“You? My advice? Who would’ve thought.”, Nikandros let out a laugh and relaxed his shoulders that had been visibly tensing up ever since Laurent had first caught up to him. 

“There’s something Damianos… doesn’t tell me. He’s not himself lately.”, Laurent sighed, choosing to ignore any and all irritation that usually stirred in him whenever Nikandros opened his mouth.

“Of course he isn’t. You told him no.”, the way it came out almost made it seem as if it was obvious and yet Laurent couldn’t recall telling his lover no.

Laurent’s face must’ve been enough to tip Nikandros off. One thick brow shot up and his mouth opened and closed a few times. 

“You don’t know? You didn’t realize? The proof is right there on your face.”, Nikandros pointed to the by now violet bruise on Laurent’s temple.

“The fruit?”, Laurent couldn’t help laughing. Surely Damen wouldn’t sulk over something bizarre like that. As realization hit him Nikandros’ eyes seemed to widen.

“Oh. You don’t know. He didn’t tell you… That’s so very Damen.”, after letting out his usual sigh Nikandros ran a hand over his face. 

“In Akielos there’s this tradition when you want to propose. You throw an apple at your lover. If they agree to marry you they catch, if they don’t they don’t.”

It all made sense now. Damen had started acting distant ever since that day. Of course he would if he thought Laurent had told him no. If only he had known he would’ve at least tried to catch it. 

Marrying his lover, another man, wouldn’t be easy to get by the council, considering Laurent still needed a legitimate heir but oh how he wanted to. 

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of.”, he managed to play it cool and echoed Nikandros’ sigh. Asking for advice in the first place had been bad enough, Nikandros didn’t need to know Laurent’s thoughts on the whole thing too.

“You’re dismissed. I have to go right something.”, with that Laurent rushed off, forcing himself to stick to a relatively normal walking pace so the echoes of his shoes against the marble flooring wouldn’t give him away.

The kitchen staff stared at Laurent with wide eyes as he entered. They barely got to see either of the kings up close, let alone in the kitchen.

“Where are the apples?”, he asked bluntly and about 4 of the staff hurried to one of the baskets at the same time. A smile on his lips, he reached out and grabbed a bright red apple. 

With a quick ‘thank you’ he disappeared again. The longer Damen would sulk the slimmer the chance would get that he would say yes. 

Figuring out where Damen was hiding out didn’t prove that much of a challenge. Since they had managed to push all meetings out of the way there were only so many places for him to be. 

Laurent ended up finding him in the arena. His chiton was almost see-through with sweat and his curls clung to his forehead. If this had been any other day Laurent would’ve forgotten what he came here to do in the first place.

The way Damen’s muscles worked each time he threw another spear was hypnotizing. His dark eyes were trained on the target, just as focused as they usually were whenever they were alone.

“Lover.”, he called out just when Damen was about to throw yet another spear. When he visibly tensed up Laurent could feel his heart sinking. For just a moment he doubted whether he should take the leap. 

Before he could start to overthink the whole thing he simply tossed the apple in Damen’s direction. There was not much to think about, not when he knew it was what he wanted already.

For once Damen’s reflexes seemed to fail him. The spear fell to the ground, rattling, and Damen reached out to try and catch but the apple only brushed over his fingertips before it joined the spear on the ground.

“Is that a no?”, Laurent asked teasingly just when Damen rushed to pick up the apple and dust it off. 

“I thought you didn’t want to.”, he started rambling and stepped closer to Laurent, one arm coming around him to pull him in close.

“I didn’t want to be hit by an apple silly.”, Laurent sighed and leaned in to brush Damen’s lips. “I do want to marry you.”

“You do? You want to.”, all of a sudden the tension dropped from Damen’s body. The apple dropped to the floor once again when Damen lifted Laurent up and twirled them around. 

“I do.”, Laurent couldn’t help laughing and gently slapped Damen’s chest when he was set down again. “Just make sure I know what you’re trying to ask me when you insist on doing it the Akielon way.”

“The tradition demands for you to take me to bed now.”, Damen said smugly and let his hands run along Laurent’s arms until they intertwined with Laurent’s and he almost dragged him through the corridors.

“You really think I’m that easy, do you?”, Laurent’s protest was weak as he let himself be pulled all too willingly. He couldn’t help it, not when Damen’s muscles were still glistening like that.

They passed a few of their staff on their way but Damen, who usually took at least a second to greet each of them, seemed set on his goal to get them back to their chambers. 

The doors fell shut behind them with a loud thud but contrary to what Laurent had been expecting, Damen was not on him the second they had some privacy. 

Instead, his lover pulled him towards the bed gently and gave him an almost shy smile. 

“It is tradition to give your promised a gift. I had one brought to the stables but there’s something else I had planned to give you.”, Damen sounded unusually quiet. 

With a sigh, Laurent sat down on Damen’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “What is it, lover? Tell me.”

“Myself.”, it took Laurent a moment to understand what Damen meant by that. 

“Oh”, he whispered and paused for a moment. “Oh”, a little louder this time before Laurent’s lips found Damen’s. 

“I’d love to.”, he reassured Damen when he didn’t feel the tension falling from his lover’s shoulders. At least that seemed to do the trick and Damen released the pent up tension with one big exhale. 

Laurent ran his hand over Damen’s cheek gently one more time before pushing him back onto the mattress. Being in charge wasn’t exactly new to him but trying to make this as enjoyable as possible for Damen would be.

His fingers made quick work of both of their pins and chitons, the one and only unbeatable advantage of summering in Akielos, and before Damen could even move a single finger Laurent was on his way to their nightstand to retrieve a vial of oil.

“You’re sure about this?”, he asked softly as he climbed back onto the bed and used his own body to push Damen’s legs apart. 

“About as sure as asking you in the first place.”, Damen nodded eagerly and craned his neck a little so he had a better view. 

“That can’t be much considering you didn’t actually make sure I understood you were asking.”, Laurent teased as he was opening up the vial and pouring some oil onto his hands. 

Save for one single sigh Damen remained silent and patiently waited for Laurent to start preparing him. By now Laurent had done this to himself often enough to know exactly what to do. 

Still, his heart was beating faster than usual as he circled Damen’s rim with one of his fingers. His lover seemed to like it, considering he gave one of those hums that indicated a curious interest. 

Carefully Laurent let one finger enter. Damen swallowed it up perfectly, almost as if he had practiced this beforehand, which, knowing Damen might not be that far from the truth. For Damen, everything tended to be about pleasing Laurent and Laurent was all too happy to finally be able to properly return the favor.

A satisfied smile played on Laurent’s lips when he noticed each small wiggle or curl drew a reaction out of Damen similar to those Damen always loved to coax out of him.

Damen’s hands fisted the silk sheets when Laurent managed to find the correct angle to brush over that sweet spot. It loosened him up some more so Laurent added another finger, leaning in to kiss his lover to help him relax further. 

“Who would’ve thought you take it so well?”, he purred against Damen’s lips and was met by a breathless moan. With time Laurent had taken to talking more and more during their coupling though it was unusual for Damen not to retort anything.

With the third finger, Damen gave up trying to watch and simply let his head fall back into the cushions while Laurent took it upon himself to trace his chest with his lips. 

“You’ll be so good for me.”, he whispered against the tan skin and scissored his fingers to make sure Damen would be comfortable. 

“It’s enough. I’m ready. Laurent. Now.”, Damen muttered and grabbed at Laurent’s arm to get him to hurry up. 

“You’re a hypocrite sweetheart. I should make you wait some more just so you know how it feels.”, Laurent sighed but since he felt generous he slowly pulled his fingers out.

“You’re better than me. I beg of you.”, Damen’s hands had found Laurent’s waist and were pulling him in closer, not that Laurent minded. 

He lined himself up and pressed his head in, confident in his abilities. Said confidence left him the second a tight heat engulfed him. 

His forehead fell against Damen’s shoulder and he had to focus on his breathing before he was able to bottom out. Damen’s legs wrapping around him to try and trap him there didn’t make it easier to stay on track. 

“I need a moment.”, he breathed, swallowing down the humiliation that came with having to admit he might have overestimated his abilities. 

Damen’s arms came to wrap around him and they simply lay there for a moment, their breathing adjusting to that of the other.

Once Laurent figured he wasn’t about to spill the second he moved, he tried to set a slow pace with his thrusts. Even finding a rhythm in the first place turned out harder than he would’ve thought but at about the tenth thrust he eventually managed. 

Damen gave off encouraging noises and arched his back for a better angle. It seemed to work because once Laurent had found his rhythm Damen would echo it with moans each time Laurent thrust. 

The whole thing was very much overwhelming though Damen somehow managed to ground him for some time before his orgasm started building up. 

Laurent reached in between their sweat-drenched bodies and wrapped his fingers around Damen’s cock. He knew it would take some more time for Damen to be able to come on nothing but a cock but Laurent didn’t have that kind of time anymore. 

Instead, he used what he knew to be an effective technique, dipping his thumb into Damen’s slit and using the precum to slick up the rest of his cock to make stroking it easier. 

Still, Laurent’s hips started stuttering earlier than he had anticipated and he came inside Damen with a cry. Though his lover didn’t seem to mind, Damen simply took over stroking his cook until he spilled onto both of their stomachs.

“Thank you my love.”, Damen whispered pantingly and kissed Laurent sweetly, as if he had been the one simply taking his pleasure. 

Laurent buried his face in Damen’s chest, inhaling his scent and trying not to think too much about how he had probably just embarrassed himself. 

“Is there any other Akielon tradition I should know about?”, he sighed after a while and glanced up at Damen. 

“Mh, no, I think that’s it for now. Except maybe the dance for our wedding, but I’ll teach you soon enough.”, Damen hummed, looking way too pleased with himself for Laurent’s tastes, though the mention of their wedding was enough to get Laurent to soften up and excuse Damen’s smugness for once.


End file.
